The present invention generally relates to a connector for ducts and more specifically to a connector which includes inner and outer strips secured together at their central portions and having a width to bridge the space between aligned ducts with the inner strip having side edges fitting into an end of a duct and each side edge includes an outwardly facing shallow angulated portion and terminal ends thereon for sealing contact with the inner surface of the duct. The outer strip engages the outer surface of the duct to retain the terminal ends of the angulated portions on the inner strip in sealing contact with the inner surface of the duct.